starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dominium Terran
Dominium Terran (inaczej Dominium Człowieka lub też po prostu Dominium) – państwo Terran, jakie powstało na gruzach starej Konfederacji, po upadku stolicy owej frakcji - planety Tarsonis. Za jej powstanie odpowiadają Synowie Korhalu z Arcturusem Mengskiem, przywódcą powstańców na czele. Teoretycznie miało być nowym rządem, jaki miałby nie powtórzyć błędów poprzedniczki i zapewnić ludzkości przetrwanie w niespokojnych czasach, ale tak naprawdę była to dyktatura, jaka jedynie nazwą i rządzącą grupą różniła się od Konfederacji, od jakiej nie odstawała. Przez długich 5 lat Mengsk niepodzielnie rządził Dominium Terran. Ani Wojna Szczepów, ani secesja Kombinatu i Protektoratu, ani tym bardziej Rekieterzy Raynora nie mogły zaszkodzić pozycji Dominium. Ci, którzy nie zgadzali się z imperatorem zazwyczaj byli zabijani przez Duch lub - jeśli mieli szczęście - uciekali tak jak z izolacjonistycznego Kombinatu na Umoję, która stała się ideologicznym przeciwnikiem Arcturusa oraz azylem dla jego przeciwników. Kiedy w 2504 roku wybuchła Druga Wielka Wojna zergi zaatakowały niczego nie spodziewających się terran, jednak pomysł syna Arcturusa - Valeriana - by użyć na Char artefaktu przeciwko Królowej Ostrzy doprowadził do zatrzymania inwazji. Niedługo później jednak Mengsk rozpoczął dalsze działania przeciwko Raynorowi, teraz jednak wspomaganego przez syna imperatora. Po wielu wydarzeniach Kerrigan, ponownie jako przywódczyni zergów uwolniła pojmanego Jima, a następnie rozpoczęła inwazję na Korhal - stolicę imperium - aby zabić Arcturusa, który zostawił ją 5 lat wcześniej na Tarsonis na pastwę zergów. Z pomocą Raynora udało jej się to, jednocześnie nie zginął praktycznie żaden cywil, gdyż dała czas na ewakuację ich przez Rekieterów. Rok później Dominium, teraz rządzone przez Valeriana, stało się tym czym miało pierwotnie być - powołano nowy, demokratyczny rząd, zakazano praw godzących w wolność ludzi, a także wypuszczono więźniów politycznych, a przebywających na wolności dano amnestię. Doszło też do normalizacji stosunków z Protektoratami Protosów i Umoji. Choć ponieśli ciężkie straty w Wojnie Ostatecznej to ostatecznie jednak stanęli na nogi i weszli w erę pokoju oraz dobrobytu pod światłymi rządami imperatora Valeriana Mengska i dowództwem admirała Matta Hornera, nawet mimo powstania Obrońców Ludzkości. Geneza powstania Intryga Mengska mająca na celu wymordowanie Tarsonis i zniszczenie Konfederacji powiodła się. Przeciwko Synom powstał Raynor i jego Rekieterzy, zergi zajmowały planetę jedna po drugiej, a protosi oczyszczali z nich każdą planetę, nie zwracając uwagi na terran. Wiedząc, że bez państwa ludzkość jest skazana na zagładę, Arcturus proklamował w telewizji powstanie Dominium Terran i rozwiązanie Synów Korhalu. Była to reorganizacja grupy z rewolucjonistów w oligarchię. Historia thumb|left|Godło naroduDominium walczyło z zergami, a kiedy rozpoczął się ich atak na Aiur, postanowili wykorzystać sytuację i uderzyć na protossów. Zostali jednak pokonani przez obcych i sprzymierzonych z nimi Rekieterów. Po powstaniu państwa, ludzie zaczęli zasiedlać coraz więcej planet. W 2500 roku doszło do Wojny Szczepów. Rój sprzymierzył się z imperatorem, Raynorem i protossami, by wygnać siły DZZ z sektora. Zajęły bowiem Char, Korhal i inne planety. Udało się je jednak wygnać. Jednak Kerrigan zdradziła Mengska. Zabiła ponad osiem miliardów ludzi na Korhalu. Wojska Dominium ruszyły razem z flotą Dyrektoriatu i protossów na Char, lecz tam zostali pokonani. Przeczuwając następną wojnę, Mengsk nakazał pobór do armii i przygotowania nowego rodzaju broni. Gdy w końcu do konfliktu doszło, ludzie zostali zaskoczeni ich taktyką wojny błyskawicznej. Pozostawiło obrzeża samym sobie, a broniło centralnych światów. Jednocześnie doszło do rewolty przeciwko imperatorowi po opublikowaniu przez Rekieterów dowodów na zbrodnie wojenne Arcturusa. Dominialne siły pod wodzą Valeriana i Rekieterzy Raynora zaatakowali Char, by przywrócić Kerrigan jej ludzki kształt. Bitwa zakończyła się sukcesem, ale Mengsk ścigał buntowników i syna tylko po to, by zabić Sarah. Złapał Raynora i sfabrykował dowody, że Jim nie żyje. Postanowił zatrzymać go jako zakładnika, lecz Królowa Ostrzy wyzwoliła go. Następnie zergi pod wodzą Kerrigan i Rekieterzy uderzyli na Korhal, przedtem ewakuując wszystkich cywili z planety. Atak zakończył się całkowitym sukcesem, Mengsk zginął z ręki Królowej Ostrzy. Polityka Dominium jest agresywne i zaborcze. Ma za nic cywili. Podczas Drugiej Wojny porzuciło na pastwę losu kolonie obrzeżne, na przykład Agrię. Aby przyćmić wyczyny rebelii i zdusić opór stosuje propagandę. Religia Niewiele wiadomo na temat religii, ponieważ żadna nie dotarła. Wszystkie znane religie współczesne zostały zapomniane i popadły w zabytek po utworzeniu Ligi Zjednoczonych Sił na Ziemii. Kultura Większość dzieł jest budowana na chwałę ludzkości, Dominium i imperatora. Widać to choćby w Augustgradzie. Obrazy przedstawiają Arcturusa, jego rodzinę i wygrane dla ludzkości bitwy. Media są manipulowane przez monarchę, tak jak parlament. Głównym obowiązkiem żołnierzy jest służba imperatorowi, jako władcy. Nowy porządek Po śmierci Arcturusa, władzę przejął Valerian. Oznaczało to koniec autokracji i początek trzymania się nadanej konstytucji. Rekieterzy sprzymierzyli się z nim, by odbudować ludzkie państwo. Oznaczało to koniec Drugiej Wojny i początek przymierza Dominium i Rekieterów. Wielu skrytykowało postawę nowego imperatora. Ciekawostki *Dominium jest wzorowane na Korei Północnej i Związku Radzieckim, a ustrojem - na Wielkiej Brytanii. Sam Arcturus i kultura Dominium podobne są do Starożytnego Rzymu. *Godło Dominium jest podobne do symbolu Synów Korhalu. : en: Terran Dominion Kategoria:Frakcje ze StarCraft Kategoria:Frakcje ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Frakcje z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Frakcje z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Frakcje z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Rządy Terran Kategoria:Dominium Terran